El grito por Naru y loka Sanku
by Naru Chica Hautica
Summary: Cuando un es asesinado el miedo, la ira y el rencor quedan. Todo esto queda en el lugar de los hechos como una maldición…Y afecta a todo aquello que se cruza en su camino provocando la muerte... TT.TT lean por piedad ty dejen reviews gracias


Por: Sanku y Naru xDDD

Voz: de las creadoras de la abuelita sanku, mary hao, el señor sin sentimientos y la hermana gemela de sasuke nos traen…. En grito: una extraña parodia de la película el grito, un toque de amor… un travesti frustrado, un gato parlante, y un niño desnudo

Sanku: emm emmm huuuum ojala que les guste ¡¡¡por que si no les gusta van a vérselas con migo! ¿no cierto Naru, n.n..

Naru: o.o… em si… lo que sea…. Ahora… ¡¡¡el grito!

Sanku: ¿Por qué gritas idiota?

Naru: TTwTT se llama el grito, alguien tiene que gritar

Sanku: ¬¬…. Bueno ahora el grito

………………………………………

Cuando un es asesinado el miedo, la ira y el rencor quedan…

Todo esto queda en el lugar de los hechos como una maldición…

Y afecta a todo aquello que sucrosa en su camino provocando la muerte….

EL GRITO

Un joven miraba con miedo las calles de Tokio

Anko- que te pasa kakashi – el joven mira a su acompañante que yacía en una cama- te levantaste temprano Kakashi

El joven miro a su acompañante (n/a: ¬¬…) y se lanzo por el balcón llegando asta las calles

Kakashi: … ¡¡estoy bien! – Decía esto mientras se levantaba y en eso un auto pasó y lo atropelló - ¡¡sigo estando bien! - en eso calló encima de el un camión de helados volador provocándole la muerte instantánea –

Anko: bien, a cobrar el seguro n.n…

En otro lugar

Un joven iba a su rutina diaria en su nueva yamaha bicicleta… con rueditas de entrenamiento a la casa que le correspondía para cuidar al anciano que vivía ahí y limpiar un poco (n/a: era la nany xDDD)

Lee: voooy a la casa de Jiraiya – decía entonando una horrible y desafinada canción, justo iba pasando por debajo de la ventana de la casa de sasuke… quien le tiró un balde con agua incluida –

Sasuke: ¡¡¡cierra el pico imbesil! – después de esa pequeña interrupción… Lee Rocks llegó a su destino, una desaliñada casa con pinta de antigua y muy devastada –

Lee: - entró a la casa - ¿hay alguien en casa?

Jiraiya: - mirándolo llegar con cara de traumado –

Lee: - acercándose a el - ¿pasa algo Jiraiya sama?

Jiraiya: - miró al vacío y no dijo nada –

Lee: voy a limpiar n.n… - subió las escaleras recogiendo paquetes de ramen a medio comer, iba a entrar a una habitación cuando escuchó un extraño ruido que venía de otra habitación, se dirigió con temor a ella (n/a: ¬¬ porque todos los weones en vez de escapar van a donde está la wea q sea y después se mueren? … ¬¬… todos son unos idiotas) se acercó y siguió escuchando ruidos extraños - ¿hay alguien? – dijo con una voz chillona y molesta, y escuchó un maullido de un gato –

Gato: miau soy un gato que está encerrado en el closet

Lee: TTwTT o pobrecito… ¡¡yo te salvaré! – se dirigió con heroísmo al closet, abrió lña puerta, pero no vió ningún gato parlante, escuchó un ruido arriba del closet y vio una pequeña puetra en el techo, se metió al closet (n/a: o.o.. lee no sabía que venías del closet… ¬¬ sal del closet quieres) abrió la puerta que tenía un símbolo de la aldea del sonido, prendió su muy útil y buena linterna gigante –

Lee: - mirando a la cámara – todo bueno niño explorador tiene su linterna gigante n.n – y se metió dentro de la puerta q llevaba a un desván… todo estaba oscuro… y yse le ocurrió prender las linterna… pero ¡¡no tenía batería, entonces sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro y una una voz que le decía con vz de ultra tumba - ¿¿necesitas estas baterías? – mostrandole baterías –

Lee: n.n o si gracias – tomando las baterías, las puso en la lámpara gigante, y se prendió la lampara gigante, mostrando a una joven pero en verdad no era una joven , era un Ç"hombre" con un vestido floreadito lleno de sangre y con la cara tapada por el pelo, lo próximo que se vió fueron los nuevos vocaciones de Lee... moviéndose de un lugar a otro mientras era sacudido por la bestia

En otro lugar

Una joven de cabellos … rosa naturales… no teñídos dormía p'lacidamente mientras un joven se movia de un lado a otro buscando una camiza azul

Sakura: n.n está en el último cajón sasuke kun, - se dirigió al joven -

Sasuke: gracias – se dirigió al cajón y saco la camisa - me conoces demasiado bien, ¿no me estarás espiando?

Sakura: n… no.. ¿Cómo crees? - sacó un celular de algún lugar misterioso y hablando muy bajo – chicos… aborten las misión… sasuke ya se dio cuenta de que lo espiamos – guardando el celular y hablandole a sasuke con su vox de siempre – sasuke ¿no te puedes quedar un rato más?

Sasuke: no puedo, tengo un examen de baile español – dijo poniendose la camisa – no puedo faltar, hoy bailaremos con esos vestiditos pomponosos

Sakura: o.ô… bueno… sasuke… mira tu reloj

Sasuke: - mirando su reloj … o.o… es temprano

Sakura: adelanté una hora el despertador anoche – mostrandole el despertador y lanzandolo por la ventana –

En la calle

Una rubia caminaba alegremente y … un despertador callo en su cabeza

Denuevo con saturas y sasuke

Sakura: ¿te puedes quedar un rato más?

Sasuke: - sacándose la camisa y yéndo a donde estaba Sakura – no se, lo voy a pensar – en eso la pelirrosa se le lanza encima y …… CENSURADO PARA MENORES DE 50 AÑOS ¬¬ ESTO ES MUCHO PARA USTEDES

Continuará…… onli cinemas and ¬¬ fanfiction

En el próximo capitulo

Voz: punchi que punchi qui punchi

Naru: n.n… ojala les haya gustado el primer capi

Sanku: ¬¬ y si no les gusto vallanse a la mierda … n.n…

Naru: ¬¬… relájate……

Sanku: TT-TT ….

Naru: ¬¬… bueno… sigan leyendo el proximo capi … asta la vista baby xDDD


End file.
